


Musings

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Pensiveness, Thunderstorms, YooTip, affirmations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “Do you see a future with me?”
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Kudos: 45





	Musings

**Author's Note:**

> Please take your time while reading this piece. Allow yourself to be consumed by the words. And drown in it.   
> Visit rainymood.com to immerse yourself.

“Do you see a future with me?”

Outside, howling winds and heavy showers mercilessly made their presence known. The harsh pitter patter of bullet-like raindrops drummed their monotonous melody upon the rooftop.

“What brought about this question?” Shin-Ae curled herself tighter on Kousuke’s lap, soaking up all the body heat he had to offer.

“I’m just curious.” A brilliant streak of lightning lit up the apartment, casting shadows of the only two occupants of the room.

“I see.” Kousuke hummed.

An ominous clap of thunder boomed across the sky, causing Shin-Ae to jump at the sudden noise.

Kousuke sought out Shin-Ae’s hand and interlocked their fingers. “No need to be alarmed.” He softly whispered into her ear.

“You didn’t answer my question, Kousuke.” Shin-Ae responded just as quietly.

“Yes.” Shin-Ae felt his other hand rake through her tresses. “I see a future with you. Of course I see a future with you.”

Taking note of Shin-Ae’s trembling body, the male cloaked their forms with a blanket he retrieved from his side.

“How could I not?” He continued. “You are like no other I have encountered before. I would be damned if I allow myself to be foolish enough to let you go.” Kousuke held her closer, as if to cement his remark.

“You have taught me many things. More than if I was left to my own devices. You have taught me to not take myself so seriously. Taught me how to properly unwind. Relax.” His tone got impossibly lower.

“You never fail to surprise me, nor are you short on amusement. Your integrity is absolutely astounding and is such a rarity. You are amazing.”

Kousuke swallowed. “You give me purpose.”

“If I could have my way, I would commit to you by taking your hand in marriage right at this moment.” He stroked her stomach. “It may seem rash but these are my feelings.”

“I would like everything you have to offer. You are most precious to me, Shin-Ae.”

Shin-Ae couldn't help the grin that presented itself on her face.

Another clap of thunder echoed throughout their shared space.

“Was that a proposal?” Her eyes twinkled with wonder.

He pressed a kiss to her temple.

“It is a promise.”


End file.
